Cop's
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Luke and Lorelai are both Cops patroling the street's of Connecticut
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One night Luke comes home from work and goes upstairs into the bedroom where he see's Lorelai getting ready for work

'hey sweetie did you have a good day?'' Lorelai asks himand kisses him

''yea it was fine I guess.'' he tells her

''that's not having a good day.'' she says

''where's Rory?'' Luke asks her

''she's downstair's in her bedroom doing homework and getting ready for bed.'' Lorelai tells him

''oh ok I'm going to hop inthe shower and then go and say goodnight to her havea god night at work and please be careful ok I would love for my wife to come home alive in the morning.'' he tells her

''don't worry I will hadnsome.'' she tells him and kisses him passionatly.

''ok that's enough I love for you because if I don't stop then I never will and it will just get me to stay with you all night long and I have to go to work I'm going to go and tuck Rory in and say goodnight to her then leave for work.'' she tells him

''okay.'' he says and unwrap's his arms from around her waist and let's her go.

Lorelai leaves the bedroom and goes downstair's and knock's on Rory's door and open's it and see's Rory reading and doing homework on her bed.

''hey mom you leaving?'' Rory asks her

''yeah hey sweetie you almost ready for bed

''yea I am just...'' Rory says

''yeah?'' Lorelai question's her

''just please be careful ok I want my mom to come home alive in the morning.'' Rory tells her

''yeah I know I will sweetie.' Lorelai tells her

''okay.'' Rory says

''ok well g-night sweetie I love you get some sleep tonight kido.'' Lorelai tells her and kisses her cheek

''I will.'' Rory tells her and hug's her tight.

''aww I love you so much baby.'' Lorelai tells her and keep's pecking her cheek with loving kisses making her feel better trying to comfort her.

''ok I really have to go now sweetie.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay bye mom.'' Rory says

''bye sweetie.'' Lorelai tells her and leaves her room and shut's the door and grab's her stuff she need's for work and leave's the house for work. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lorelai is on pattrol when she recieves a dispatch call about a car that is traveling on the road she is on and the driver is on a cell phone so she wait's for the car to pass her and then start's to follow it and turn's her light's on and pull's the car over and get's out of her patrol car and goes over to the car and the driver put's the window down.

''Good evening Ma..Mom!'' Lorelai says

''Lorelai your a cop?'' Emily asks her

''I am both my husband and I are.'' Lorelai tells her

''License and registration, please?'' Lorelai asks her

''Why do you need to see my license? I wasn't speeding and you already know who I am.

''You were on a cell phone, Mom?'' she asks her

''I don't see how that's your concern. Do my bills go to your office?'' Emily asks her

''It is illegal in Connecticut to talk on a cell phone while operating a vehicle.'' Lorelai tells her

''Well, that is absurd. I can't talk on my own phone in my own car?'' Emily asks her

''License and registration, mom.''' Lorelai asks her again

''If I can manage to drink a cup of hot coffee and drive, I can talk on a cell phone. Or is coffee illegal, too? Can I listen to the radio? Can I open the glove compartment? Perhaps you should outlaw scratching your nose. That would certainly cut down on accidents.

''Mom, have you been drinking?'' Lorelai asks her

''What? No! This is outrageous. You know, right now, someone is robbing a Kwiki mart, and you're standing there harassing me.'' Emily says angrily

''I'm going to need you to blow into this breathalyzer for me.'' Lorelai tells her

''Young woman, I don't know where that's been, but I can say with absolute certainty it won't be going anywhere near my mouth.'' Emily tells her

''I'm going to need you to get out of the car and stand with ur hand's behind your head.'' Lorelai tells her and get's her to lean against the car

''What!?'' Emily question's her angrily

''your under arrest and you have the right to remain silent and anything you say will be used against you in a court of law.'' Lorelai tells her and hand cuff's her and get's her in the back of the car and drive's her to the police station for booking then goes to her office to call her father. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Later that night around 2am Lorelai get's home from work and goes upstair;s into the bedroom and Luke start's to wake up

''hey your home and alive.'' he says sleepily

''yea sorry go back to sleep I didn't mean to wake ya up.'' she tells him and grabs her pajama's and goes into the bathroom.

Lorelai closes the door then turn's the light on leaving the bedroom dark so Luke can still continee to stay asleep and changes and get's ready for bed and brushes her teeth then turns off the light in the bathroom and comes out and crawl's into bed next to Luke still awake.

Lorelai feel's him wrap his arm around her so she smiles and closes her eyes and goes to sleep for the night. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In the morning Rory is downstair's eating cereal for breakfast at the table when Lorelai comes down and into the kitchen.

''hey Mom your home and you are alive.'' Rory says happily

''hey sweetie yea I am you sleep well?'' Lorelai asks her

''I did.'' Rory tells her

''good that's good she says and sip's her coffee and sit's next to her daughter

''yea so how was your night?'' Rory asks her

''oh it was good and boy do I have news for you.'' Lorelai tells her

''Oh really what!?'' Rory asks her excitedly

''so guess who I arrested last night?''Lorelai asks her

''Who?!'' Rory asks

''your grandmother!'' Lorelai

''what!'' Rory says

''yea I know!'' Lorelai says

''so what did she do?'' Rory asks her

''well she was talking on her cell phone when it is illegal to talk on your cell phone in Connecticut and she was driving under the influence.'' Lorelai tells her

''Oops!'' Rory says

''yea big oop's and so I had no choice but to arrest her and bring her down to the station and throw her in jail for the night.'' Lorelai tells her

''but I'm hoping that you called grandpa to come and bail her out?'' Rory asks her

''oh yea I did and he came and got her out.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh good.'' Rory says and eat's her cereal.

''so grandma was in jail Wow!'' Rory says

''oh I know!'' Lorelai says

Luke comes down and into the kitchen.

''who was in jail?'' he asks them 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

''Hi morning sweetie!'' Lorelai says and kisses Luke

''grandma got arested and throw in the slammer last night.'' Rory tells him

''What so what did she do to get thrown in jail for?'' he asks her

''well she was driving under the influence and was talking on a cell phone when it's illegal here in Connecticut and also refused to take the breathalizer test so I had no choice but to arrest her and throw her in jail for the night.'' she tells him

''wow your mother talking on a cell phone and getting thrown in jail I cannot picture this and your mother owns a cell phone?'' he asks her

''um yea she does dad made sure to get her one for safety reasons.'' she tells him

''that's what I said!'' Rory says

''wow so you actucally arrested her and threw her in jail.'' he says

''yes I did and I am damn proud of it finally getting back at her and it felt damn good.'' Lorelai says

''ok I have to and should be getting to work.'' he says

''downtown at the station?'' she asks him

''no I'm working at the diner today.'' he tells her

''oh okay have a good day hunnie.'' she says

''but wait before you go kiss.'' she asks him for one

Luke kisses her for a minute then pull's away.

''okay I have to go bye sweetie bye Rory.'' Luke says

''bye Lu..Dad.'' she says

Luke leaves and goes to work.

Rory just smiles at Lorelai. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

''What?'' Lorelai asks Rory

''nothing it's just I just...'' Rory stops

''yea..?'' Lorelai question's her

''it's just that I get scared when you work the night shift and I hate it and I hate that you do it.'' Rory tells her

''oh sweetie calm down relax nothing bad has ever happend or will ever happen to me I am really carefull all the time.'' Lorelai tells her

''ugh don't say that or you will jinx it so something bad does happen.'' Rory tells her

''hunnie I love my job I have been doing it for 10 year's now and I wouldn't give it up for the world and I love you very much too you are my world you mean the world to me.'' Lorelai tells her

''good I love you too.'' Rory tells her

''and don't worry if anything ever happened or happen's to me Lu...your daddy will always be around to take care of and raise you and love you very very much.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh good...good.'' Rory says

''and hey if anything ever happpened to me I would be happy because at least I know I died doing something that I love protecting my family and our state from bad thing's and people and putting them away for life.'' Lorelai tells her

''ugh don't say that it will just upset me more.'' Rory tells her

''sorry hunnie.'' Lorelai tell's her and kisses her cheek

''there are a million job's in the world you can't find one where it's not so dangerous so I don't have to worry about your dieing or being killed all the time?'' Rory asks her

''No I'm sorry sweetie I'm not giving up being a cop.'' Lorelai tells her

''ok fine whatever I get it.'' Rory says with an attitude.

''thank you and drop the tude.'' Lorelai tells her and sip's at her coffee and looks at Rory all concerned.

Rory looks at her angrily and goes into her room angrily and slam's the door and blast's the jam. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

''Ugh.'' Lorelai groan's loudly and sigh's taking a deep breath and let's it out and get's up to make some more coffee and pour's herself another cup and sit's back down at the table to drink it.

A little while later Lorelai goes into the livingroom and sit's on the couch and pull's her knee's up to her chest and looks at the phone and pick's it up and get's ready to call her best friend Sookie over at the Independence Inn.

In the kitchen at the Inn the phone ring's.

''Hello?'' Sookie says

''hey sweetie it's me.'' Lorelai tells her

''Lorelai?'' Sookie question's her

''yea it's me listen are you busy can you sneak away for a little bit I'm kind of in a bad mood and I'm having a bad morning and I just really need to see and talk to you.' Lorelai tells her

''sure anything for you hunnie.'' Sookie tells her

''Okay Great!'' Lorelai says

''ok see you in a little bit.'' Sookie says

''okay see you in a little bit.'' Lorelai says and hang's up and get's up and goes to Rory's door and knock's on it.

''what?'' Rory question's

''hey sweetie I'm leaving for a little bit I'll be over at the Inn if you need me.'' Lorelai tell's her

''fine whatever I really don't care.'' Rory tells her

Lorelai grab's her key's and cell angrily and leaves the house slamming the door behind her and walk's over to the Inn. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

At the Inn Lorelai walk's into the kitchen.

''hey sweetie.'' Lorelai says

''just a sec hun.'' Sookie tells her

''okay.'' Lorelai says and listen's to Sookie giving order's to the guy's and whip's off her apron and throw's it on the chair at the desk.

''okay I'm ready you ready let's go.'' Sookie tell's her

''okay.'' Lorelai says

They leave the kitchen and the Inn and goes for a walk thru the town square.

''So what's the matter sweetie?'' Lorelai asks her

''ugh Rory and I got into a huge fight.'' Lorelai tell's her

''oh what did the two of you fight about?'' Sookie asks her

''oh that face that I'm a woman cop and that I work the night shirt and that she hates my job and want's me to quit and find one that's not so dangerous because she's worried about me getting killed or soemthing bad happening to me al the time when I have been doing my job for 10 year's without a problem she's so worried that I'm going to die.'' Lorelai tell's her

''she's just worried about ya.'' Sookie tell's her

'' I know and I don't want her to be worried about me so much and all the time because 'm doing what I love to do protecting my friends and family and getting the bad people off the street's.'' Lorelai tell's her 


End file.
